


amazing

by akacz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akacz/pseuds/akacz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her music stirs something within you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazing

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are in love with the most beautiful earth human to exist, you are sure of it.

You have always known without a doubt she is the most beautiful earth human. How can anyone look at the way Rose Lalonde wraps her small, fluid body in waves of fireproof confidence and untouchable smiles and fabric like the night made solid to the touch and not see how breath-taking she is?

It’s when she picks up her violin for the first time, nestles it beneath her chin, tunes it, and saws the bow that you feel your feelings do something new, however, and you know.

Watching the lidded closing of her lavender eyes is when your mouth opens softly. The quiet tapping of her foot echoes the picked-up pulse your dead bloodpump wooshes in your hollow ears, flushing your skin bright with new light and life. Her arms, her whole body rocks and pushes with the arc of the gliding notes, and your shoulders fall with the decrescendo as everything resembling doubt or worry or anything but fondness and warmth bleeds out of you.

It’s not perfect, she says when she’s done, riposting an attack that isn’t even coming, she’s out of practice and she was never an expect at Vivaldi but it seemed like something you might like, the Four Seasons, and —

It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard, you say without moving an inch.

That’s what you say, because you are afraid if you tell her what you mean, that she is the most amazing thing you’ve ever heard (and seen, and felt, and smelled, and tasted) she’ll run away and you’ll never get to be this happy again now that she’s with you.

Not everything has gone well leading up to being stuck out here with a lot of dead friends.

Not everything has gone poorly, either.


End file.
